Fuera del set
by Airam-a
Summary: Bueno es nuestro primer fanfic juntas, que pasaria si todo fuera una simple actuacion ,como serain sus vidas fuera del set?2 capitulo!disculpen la demora
1. Chapter 1

Este es nuestro primer fanfic mio y de ZoeElric-Asakura.

Z: La verdad es k esta no tiene ideas

M: Mala bob¡¡¡¡¡

Z: NO BOB ESPONJA

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**FUERA DEL SET**

Papá: no maría no te levantaré a las 6

M: por k TT si soy + inteligente k mi hermana

Papá: si todos los días te levantas de madrugada para entrar al internet hasta las 8 de la mañana y tomas desayuno a las 10:30

Z: k mal no wee

M: pero es por una buena causa

Z: si pa es por

M Y Z: FMA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Papá: ya k bien se k kieren hacer dueto pero no convence

Z: no quisimos hacer eso

Papá: muy bien hasta mañana¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

M: no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Al dia siguiente…………..

Z: despierta wee son las 7:30

M: k no sonó el despertador¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Z: no

M: k malo

Z: en la noche

M: sip

Mamá: niñas nn tomen su estracto de vetarraga con manzana, es bueno para la anemia¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

M: si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ rico¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Z: yack¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ eres rara

M: no te copìes de lo k dice katty

Mamá: voy a salir al centro de Lima así k laven sus ropas, cocinen, limpien la sala etc

M y Z:

Mamá: bye¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

M: eso es lo malo de estar en vacaciones

Z: si nos tratan como esclavas

Más tarde almorzando…………..

M: por que siempre tengo que servir la comida…SE APROVECHAN DE MI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Z: POR QUE YO HOY DÍA LAVO LOS SERVICIOS

M: OPPSSSSS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Z: hay que inventar algo de Fma¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

M: como que¡¡¡¡¡¡

Z: mira están rodando el ending ese de I Will, ya pues en la parte que Envy comienza a pelear contra Ed y luego salta y todas sus volteretas para aterrizar en un poste y se veen todos los homúnculos y el director dicen corten¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

M: ya y……..

Z: Y todos comienzan a moverse de sus posiciones Ed y Envy comienzan a conversar; pero a Envy lo tiene que bajar del poste ya que no es muy hábil

Fuera del set Ed y Envy son los mejores amigos:

-"_Ed creo que debemos perfeccionar un poco esa parte no lo crees?"_

_-"O si casi me caigo en esa parte creo que no se notó"_

_-"Vamos a comer helados yo invito"_

_-"No, no te preocupes de uno comemos yo no necesito helados"_

O algo más?

Fuera del set Winry odia a los niños:

_-"Oye vuelve aquí con mi llave Elisia!"_

_-"No"_

_-"Mocosa de mi……….." (censurado)_

y está perdidamente enamorada de Ed.y Envy

Fuera del set Alphonse es el abusivo

_-"Dame todo tu dinero¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"_

-_" No por favor, con que comeré"_

_-" Dile al director que te preste algo de dinero, para algo trabajas en las cámaras"_

_-"Pero es mi salario"_

_-"No me importa trabajador tonto"_

_-"TT "_

Fuera del set Envy es un donante de sangre, y elegido el chico más amable y caritativo que pueda haber

_-"Gracias señor Envy"_

_-"No hay de qué pequeños nn, y como esto no termina les doy un cheque"_

_-"Gracias es muy bueno por donar su sangre y salvar a mi hermana"_

_-"Para eso estoy no ¿?"_

Fuera del set Ed es una persona muy pacifica tanto como Relena Peacegraft

-"_Al por favor no golpees al camarografo"_

_-"Callate, enano de pacotilla"_

_-"Al no hay que ser lisurientos "_

Fuera del set Gula es…..

_-Muy bien Gula, quitate el traje_

_-Si muchas gracias, señor director-se esta quitando el traje mostrando a un Gula superdelgado?_

M:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!AHUJJJJJJJC

Z: María(es un nombre completamente comun ¬¬) no temueras!

M: Por eso que no me gusta oir tus fics graciosos a la hora de comer y todavía que estoy tomando agua…

Z: sor r y nn

M: bahhhh, no importa, en que nos quedamos…

Z: hay que hacer de Lujuria

M:me leistes la mete one-sama!...

Fuera del set Lujuria es una top model

_-Yyyy aquí la top model Lujuria!_

_-Muchas gracias, esto no hubiera sido posible si no fuera por mis amigos de FMA_

_-nn, SNIFFF-todos los de FMA_

_-Oye tu dame todo tu dinero!_

_-No, es para mi peluche de Lujuria!_

Fuera del set Rose esta con cualquier chico que se le cruza

-_Oye tu me pareces simpatico, no quisieras salir conmigo esta noche_

_-Oh, si claro_

_-Bien con esto tengo ya 14 citas! nn para mañana!_

Ahora ya sabemos de donde salio el hijo de Rose, y por que el director tuvo que cambiar el guion

Fuera del set Codicia regala todas sus pertenencias en Navidad

-_Muy ya termine de repartir todas mis pertenecias… oh no hoy los chicos del set iban a venir a comer Oo, donde vamos a pasar la noche buena,TT por que tuve que regalar mi casa!_

Fuera del set Archer es un floricultor

_-No entiendo por que mi papel tiene que ser de un maniático de la guerra, cuando puedo vivir de las flores y… el ballet, ohhhhhh nn, ya termine de hacer mi tutu rosado!_

_-Archer, deja ya eso recuerda cual es tu papel, últimamente tienes dejo de niña_

Fuera del set Dante es la tipica abuelita que engrie a sus nietos

_-Muy bien niños tomen estos dulces_

_-Gracias abuelita Dante nn_

Fuera del set Kimbly es un estilista

_-Ayyyyyyyy querida este peinado se te ve recontra fab…_

_-De verdad lo crees_

_-Por supuesto querida, solamente un toquecito por aca y otro por alla, aii…y guala!_

Fuera del set Mustang es el tipico hombre reservado y muy educado

_-Permitame Dante de llevarla hasta su casa nn_

_-Gracias, hijito nn_

Y casado con la señorita Hawkeye

Fuera del set Den es…..

_-Andar con zancos para parecer un perro gigante es cansado.._

_-Stich que bueno que ya acabaste_

_-Y quien te permitió la entrada Lilo!Mocosa tarada!_

_-Winry por favor déjala!_

Fuera del set Leo y Rick son los suplentes de los hermanos fantasticos

_-Vamos a practicar Rick_

_-Poderes de los hermanos fantasticos activense-a la vez_

_-En forma de aguila!_

_-En forma de una cubeta de agua!_

Fuera del set Havoc pertenece al movimiento contra al cancer al pulmon y al higado

_-No fumes deja de fumar, que te dira tu hijo si te ve, PAPI, PAPI, PAPI, DEJA DE FUMAR, CUANDO ME DAS UN BESO YA NO PUEDO RESPIRAR, DEJA ESE CIGARRO SI ME QUIERES DE VERDAD, POR ESO YO TE DIGO PAPA, MAS ALLA!_

_-Oh intentare hacerlo…_

Fuera del set, Kain Furey no es una persona muy paciente

_Le tocan el hombro 2 veces…Kain voltea y no hay nadie, le tocan otra vez, voltea todavía no hay nadie, le tocan por tercera vez…….._

_-Que te pasa! (CENSURADO)_

_-Oye solo te preguntaba si tenias una copia del guion…_

_-Entonces pidele a otro Ed!1111111_

_-Ay que carácter!_

Continuara…

M:bien que les parecio!

Z:Son muy pocas paginitas we

M: no importa lo terminaremos mañana

Z: si hay que descargar unas cuantas cosas del Inter.

M: y mañana madrugare, ey mañana no es la entrega de libretas Oo

Z:AHHHHHHHHH…


	2. Chapter 2

M:hola de nuevo!

Z: Si, hola de nuevo, oh ahí viene dad

Pa: Que de bueno han hecho hoy?

M: dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir, y estamos escribiendo nuestro 2 capitulo

Pa: oh que bien ,sigan

Z: si!

Fuera del set Ira es el estudiante modelo, sobre todo en los recitales

_-La piedrecilla en la arena estaba con la carita sucia, vino el agua y la lleno con sombrerito de espuma a la una a las dos que te lo diré otra vez, y blabla blablablabla ( se me olvido completamente)_

_-Muy bien Ira nn, como siempre_

_-Gracias maestra_

Fuera del set Envy no es muy hábil

_-Muy bien la carrera de 100m planos va a comenzar, ya!_

_-Uf ya no puedo, m..a…sssssss_

_-Envy estas bien , no quieres que te lleve_

_-No Ed , estoy bien _

Fuera del set Scar es un asistente social en el hospital militar

_-Muchas gracias señor, ahora ya se donde puedo conseguir prótesis para mi pierna.._

M: ey! Deja de molestar (censurado) te comportas como una niña de 3 años!

Z: TT, es que no tuve infancia

M:entonces ve a conseguirla

Z: continuemos…

_- No importa de todas maneras usted es un héroe de guerra_

Fuera del set Hohemhiem es un padre ejemplar?

_-Niños me voy a trabajar_

_-Papaá recógeme a las 5 del cole, tengo que golpear a unos cuantos niños!_

_-Muy bien Al, pero recuerda no dejarle los 2 ojos morados_

_-Papa, me das $100000,00, please_

_-Muy bien Ed! nn_

Fuera del set Hughes es….

_-Una botella mas!_

_-Pero señor, ya esta muy borracho, acaso tuvo una discusión?_

Fuera del set Trisha actúa como Pereza también; tiene una vida muy agitada

_-Mamá, puedes prepararnos un pie de manzana para hoy en la tarde pero que no este quemado!_

_-Lo siento Ed , tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…. Ohh Dios se me hizo tarde tengo una conferencia!_

_-Mama………., mis guantes de box se rompieron puedes cocerlos!_

_-No Al no tengo tiempo, me llaman de la oficina urgente y encima tengo una conferencia!_

Fuera del set la teniente Maria Ross le hace la vida imposible al sargento Brosh

_-Por favor!Denny! _

_-No ! Maria tengo que alimentar a mi perro_

_-Entonces te acompaño a tu casa_

_-NO, YA TENGO SUFIECIETE!_

_-Pero quiero ir a ese restaurante nuevo!_

Fuera del set la teniente Riza Hawkeye es….

_-Ohh no otra vez esta llorando Black Hayate, ve a mirarlo!_

_-Riza, otra vez preocupada, por que mandas al perro y no a mi soy tu esposo_

_-Es que a veces te olvidas lo que tienes que hacer y comienzas a ordenar tus guantes por orden de uso!_

_-Lo siento mi querida Riza, no volverá suceder yo voy por el bebe!_

_-Esta bien pero recuerda cambiarle el pañal!_

_-Si cariño, no lo olvidare, uf parece de que no tiene control, veré si hay pañales limpios en el cajón de mi ropero, ohh que es esto mis guantes no los he ordenado desde la semana pasada!_

_-Cariño no estarás ordenando tus guantes otra vez?_

_-Claro que no mi Riza! nn_

Fuera del set Armstrong es el guardaespaldas de una conocida discoteca

_-Lo siento menores de edad no pueden entrar Ed_

_-Pero si soy tu compañero, sin mi no tendrías este trabajo!_

_-Lo lamento pero todavía eres menor de edad_

_-Pero…_

_-O acaso quieres que te golpee_

_-EHHHHH…._

Fuera del set el King Bradley tine un negocio de celulares

_-Como que la venta se ha reducido, yo soy el King Bradley el rey de los celulares!_

_-Pero desde que descubrieron que era un homúnculo no hay ventas!_

_-Ah (censurado)_

Z:Ahhh, tengo sueño mañana continuamos..

M:Si!

Después de 3 semanas…

M :Hemos tardado mucho, sabes bob

Z :Si, bueno continuemos!

Fuera del set Pinako Rockwell debe hacerse trasfusión de sangre cada 5 minutos

_-Zzzzzzz, Zzzzzz_

_-DESPIERTE ANCIANITA!_

_-Ah!Cosmo cuantas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes asi_

_-Es hora de su transfusión de sangre_

_-Mirando el reloj-IDIOTA!ESO FUE HACE UNAS 5 HO…._

_-Oh!Y se calmo_

M: Zu' hay que hacer también de los personajes del manga!

Z: buena idea!

Fuera del set Ling es un cantante de música…

_-Y ahora presentamos el nuevo éxito de Ling Yao!_

_-GIling,gilingilinginlingilingilingiling……._

Fuera del set Ran Fan es una diseñadora de mascaras

_-Aquí tiene, mascaras para los-pasa un ómnibus_(en realidad no sabemos x k Ran Fan no le gusta estar sin su mascara ¬¬, timidez?)

_-Muchas gracias_

_-No hay de nada ,Scar _(Z:desde cuando Scar es timido, M:quiere esconder su cicatriz)

Fuera del set Xiao Mei y su panda son….

_-Te odio eres el peor panda del mundo!_

_-"Y tu eres una $&/"_

_-Por que Hiromu Arakawa –sensei tuvo que ponerme de mejor amiga a un panda!_

Fuera del set Sheska es…

_-Vamos tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, para…DESTRUIRLA!_

_-Pero, jefa no podemos-Sheska mostrando una antorcha-ahora si podemos!_

_-A la carga pandilla!-mientras se ponían sus cascos y partían con su motocicletas con la máxima velocidad_

Fuera del set Yoki es un abogado

_-MUAJAJA!ED ES MIO!-dice una loca fan_

_-En realidad, la ley nuecero blablablablablablablabla…._

_-No, política aléjenla de mi!_

_-Gracias abogado Yoki nn_

Fuera del set Izumi es una responsable ama de casa

_-Bien, niños limpien todo, y atiendan la tienda mientras yo me pongo a jugar los videojuegos_

_-Pero maestra Izumi, solo queríamos que nos reparara el trencito TT_

_-Equivalencia de Intercambio!_

_Z :Bueno eso es todo la proxima es el final_

_M: la peli!_

_Z: Como llegaran los personajes al estreno!_

M:bien hablando de eso tengo que ir de cacería!

Z: para que?

M:este……

Z:En Edpunzle haces lo mismo!

M:no te incumbe…

Z:dime o sino le mostrare esto a ma'-sacando una grabadora

M:no voy a caer en eso!

Z: no …TT

M:me estoy retrasando bye!

En algún lugar de Shambala

-mi antena se mueve, va haber problemas…

-Que pasa, nii-san

-Nada-sin darse cuenta que alguien lo miraba desde la ventana


End file.
